Our huge family tree
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are 32 and married. They have a daughter named Tallia. Scratch that! They have daughters and sons! Lots of them! All because of a bet and lost jack made in university. They live in Dallas where their family tree grows.m


Na this is a story about jack and Kim 16 years in the future. They are now 32. They have a daughter named Tallia who is 2 weeks old. In university, where jack was studying to be a doctor, jack made a bet with his besfriends Ian and Justin. They bet him that he could not get an 100 on his biology quiz. He failed. Since he failed, he had to donate his sperm to the local sperm bank, but not annonmouslly. He had to tell the people at the sperm bank his real name, not a fake one. He did so. Now it has come back to bite him the butt. In a good way, tHough. Kim and jack get a knock on the door and their life changes when they find outthat a quarter of the population is jacks start from the day where they found out and leeanza came to join the family.

Jacks pov

It was 7:05. Kim, my sexy and beautiful wife of 5 years and I, jack brewer, owner of brewer medical clinic were sitting on the couch after dinner. We were 32 years old and had everything we could ever want. We had a big house, thanksgot my job,sa precious 2 week old baby girl named tallia, multiple vehicles and 3 dogs and 3 cats. We also had lots of friends and family. What more could we ask for? Tallia was in her pink Minnie mouse baby chair, sleeping. She was just so adorable. "she's so cute when she's sleeping!" Kim soda quietly as we admiredsour sleeping angel. "yeh she is" I said.I kissed her and we cuddled together. We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it ,my sexy bride!" I say, getting up. "ok, my sexy and noble husband!" she said, picking up a magazine off of the coffee table and flipping through it. I chuckled and opend the door. There stood a Man. He had black hair, green eyes and freckles painting his face. Next to him, stood a girl who looked just like me. She had long brown hair like me, olive toned skin like me, chocolate brown eyes like me, 2 cute little moles on her cheeks like me and dimples like me. She looks just like me! "hi, are you jack and Kim brewer?" the man asked. "yes we are!" Kim said, happily. "I'm jack and she's Kim!" I said, laughing. Kim rolled her eyes. "so what brings you to our home?" I asked the man. We moved away from seaford to go to university. We now live in Dallas,Texas, wi our friends from university. Thanks to my job as a doctor and owning my own practice, we have a huge 4 story house, with attic, basement and really big backyard. "oh, jack when you were 19 you donated sperm to the local sperm bank. Correct?" he explained. "you are correct" I told, him stretching the back of my head. "well this is your daughter leeanza" he explained. Kim and I looked at each other with wide eyes and back at the man and leeanza. "by the way, my name is Doug. I will be brining your other children to you" he explained. "wait, other children?!" Kim asked him. "yes. His sperm was used multiple times. You have lots of children. Too many to count!" hE said. "give us a moment, Doug!" I said, pulling Kim to the side. "what do we do?!" I exclaimed. "for one thing, we need to stay calm!" Kim told me, puttingother right hand on my right shoulder. "ok, but should we take her in or whatever we have to do?" I ask. "yes and I will adopt leeanza and the others" Kim said. "will take the others in as well?" I ask her. "of course!" she says, giving me a kiss. We walk over to doug and leeanza. "ok, you're back! Leeanzas mother didn't want her any more so she called me and told her to bring her to you. I researched you up and found where you lived, who you married and other basic stuff. I then received leeanza information from her mom and adoption papers for Kim to adopt leeanza from the local adoption agency here. I know this is a lot to take in, but what do you think?" he rambles on. "were going to take her. Kim will adopt her and we will do the same for the others." I said. "ok. Here's her information and the adoption papers. Kim, sign these and give these back to me. Ill go get leeanzas stuff from my car" he said, heading us leeanzas information and Kim the adoption forms. He left the house. "I'llgust go sign these in the living room" Kim said walking away. "so, your my dad?" leeanza asked me. I nodded. "yep and your my daughter?" I asked her. "yep. I'm 13" she told me. "I'm 32" I told her. "ok! Do I have any siblings other then the ones we don't know yet?" she asked me. "yes. You have a 2 week old baby sister named Tallia" I told her. She smiled. She had my smile. I could tell. "where did youp live before now?" I asked her. "Miami!" she said. "wow! Dallas light like miami and never snows. It just gets cold at winter time!" I tod her. She looked around the hOuse. "wow your house is huge!" she exclaimed. "our house. You live here too, sweetie" I tod her. "oh right!" she said. Doug came back into the house with leeanzas stuff. "sorry it took so long! Your bags were jammed in the trunk!" he said. We both laughee. "leeanza, well be right back. We're just gong to take these to what will be your room" I told my daughter. "ok, dad" she said. It felt weird to be caled dad. Tallia couldn't talk yet. So I've never been caled dad. Doug and I took the suitcases upstairs.

Kims pov

I finished signing the papers! I'm now leeanzas adopted mom! I walked back to the entrance of our house. Leeanza was by herself looking at pictures of jack and Iwhether" I told her. She jumped. "hey" she said. "sorry I scared you, sweetie" I told her. "it's ok, mom" she told me. It felt wierd to be called mom. Tallia couldn't talk yet. So I've never been caled mom. "where's your dad and Doug?" I asked her. "putting my stuff iny my soon to be room" she told me. I nodded. "mom, what do you do for a living?" she asked me. "I own a home daycare" I told her. "cool! When do I start school?" she asked me. yon right! Your dad and I will talk about that and I will get back to you" I said. Just then, jack anddoug walked down the stairs. "hey!" leeanza and I said. "hey!" jack said. "hi!" Doug said. "oh doug! I signed the forms!" I told him, handing him the forms. He nodded. "thank you, Kim. I should be going. I will check in on you leeanza and be back with more of your kids!" he said. "bye!" we said. "bye!" he said, opening the door and leaving. Leeanza took her shoes off once Doug closed the door. I lookEd at my watch. It was 7:45. "what time do I have to go to bed?" leeanza asked us. "well its 7:45 now so around 9:00" I said. She nodded. "why don't you go check out your room?" jack asks her. "we still have add make it over, but well do that tomorrow" I say. "ok!" she runs up the stairs. "I think we forgot to do something!" jack says in a singsong way. "what is that?" to introduce her to Talliasay he exclaims, like I'm an idiot. "oh yeah! Let's bring Tallia up to leannazas room and then Tallia can meet her big sister!" I say. He nodds we go get Tallia from her playpen. She is wide awake now, since I woke her up. "ready to meet you big sister?" jack asks Tallia, who just stares up at her dad. I can't believe we have 2 daughters! Well, actually I can't believe we have lots of daughters and sons! I love Tallia annd always wanted another, but later. I never thought we'd have such a huge family tree!

Please r and r! Read my other stories!


End file.
